Studies in normal and germ-free rats showed that histamine and serotonin levels increased with age, were influenced by bacterial environment and by administration of certain drugs. The amines appeared to have different storage mechanisms and turnover. Serotonin was shown by histochemical studies to be stored almost exclusively around blood vessels.